


pauses, then says

by Mariss95



Series: talk me down [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Neighbors, Pregnancy, Undercover, and also some set in canon, and some tommy x oliver friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/pseuds/Mariss95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue-only olicity ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new collection has begun.  
> This time consists of short ficlets I've been writing in which dialogue is the only element in play to tell the story. Different scenarios, various moods. Mature content may be implied but not outright said.
> 
> I've taken these [tumblr prompt memes](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-meme) as inspiration, often using a line from there to kick-start ficlets. If so, the initial line prompted will appear bolded in said chapter/s.
> 
> I've found this to be a fun and different challenge for myself, since dialogue isn't exactly my comfort zone. Hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I do :)

**“I just really need to have you here right now.”**

“… I’m trying really hard not to read too much into that.”

“ _Felicity_ –”

“Damn it! You had to use  _that_  voice. I’ll be there in ten. Try not to eye-murder that reporter in the meantime.”

“That’s proven to be a challenge.”

“With you? I can’t possibly imagine how.”

“I’m trying really hard not to read too much into  _that_.”

“Behave. Try counting down from three, or do that finger rubbing thing that calms you down… woah that sounds way dirtier than it did in my head.”

“ _Felicity.._.”

“Oh great, bedroom voice. Channel that! Stress reliever for sure… I mean, don’t focus your bedroom voice on her, otherwise the poor woman would end in a puddle in her office floor. But focus on happy thoughts, like our bedroom, and me.”

“That’s…  _not_  helping me stay here with her.”

“Maybe. But it will motivate you to end the interview as fast as possible once I’m there. I’m wearing one of my skirts after all”

“…be here in five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :)  
> If I see/read this is of your liking, I'll most probably open [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/) ask for one-line prompts for this series. So please, give feedback!
> 
> xo, Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

**“Don’t trust me.”**

“What?”

“I don’t mean  _me_  me, but past me.”

“…Oliver, you’re starting to sound like me, and not in a good way. Oh god, four months of dating and I’ve already broken you.”

“No, Felicity…”

“Okay from babbling to silence,  _now_  I’m scared. Oliver, what’s going on?”

“I–I used to say a lot of things, dumb things… on camera.”

“Oh I’m highly aware of that. The internet doesn’t keep secrets from me, remember?”

“Yes, If it’s online you can find it. I meant… with us now coming out as an  _us_ , the media is bringing all that up. What they say and show is far worse than when they dragged the Arrow through the mud. And–”

“And you’re afraid I’m going to take that boy’s word over yours?”

“…”

“Huh, you superheroes really are loveable dummies.”

“Whaa–”

“Oliver, look at me. You have nothing to worry about. I’m fully aware of your flaws as I am of your charms; even more wonderfully aware now that I was four months before, but that’s not the point. Point is I love you,  _all_  of you. The past I know, the one I don’t and hope I get to one day, the present… and hopefully the future too. There’s nothing that ridiculously handsome boy with a terrible haircut–”

“Hey!”

“–can say that will change my mind on this.  _Us_. If mirakuru crazies, the league of assassins and your self-sacrificing nature couldn’t keep us apart, the press has no chance in hell of doing so. The only people who have the power to do that are you and I. Present and future you and I.”

“I like how that sounds.”

“Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :)  
> If I see/read this is of your liking, I'll most probably open [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/) ask for one-line prompts for this series. So please, give feedback!
> 
> xo, Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

**“ _Shit_ , are you bleeding?!”**

“What– I guess I am. Hadn’t noticed.”

“OLIVER! How do you  _not_  notice your skin tearing and your blood dripping on these ridiculously expensive sheets?”

“Felicity–”

“And where on earth do you keep a first aid kit around here? You have weapons hidden in every nook and corner –and yes, I’ve totally noticed this obsessive habit of yours–, but not a single gauze in hand?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Yes, because we’re on holiday, mister. And I thought that meant for once you’d stay danger-free for a while.”

“…in my defence, it was your own doing.”

“…”

“Check under your fingernails.”

“ _Frack!_ ”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not complaining. You did once say you liked to play doctor with me– _ouch_ ”

“Oh, I bet that stung just as much as you bringing up my first unintended sexual innuendos said to you.”

“If I remember well, your first one was about how good it felt having me ins–”

“–DON’T finish that sentence unless you want more blood coming out of you.”

“…Felicity, how are you blushing talking about it after we’ve just–”

“–done  _it_? And oh so many more wonderful things? Yup, it’s a gift of mine… I just don’t like thinking back on how flustered I got around you at first. I mean, it was totally justified, because look at you, shirtless, always walking around but with a grumpy face on.”

“I was not…grumpy.”

“Yeah, I’m not even going to address that one. The point is I’m also not proud of every thing I’ve ever said out-loud and would very much like  _not_  to be reminded of previous awkwardness while I’m awkwardly patching your back up in bed.”

“That’s a highly specific scenario.”

“You get the point.”

“I always do.”

”There, all done. Remind me to cut my nails tomorrow while you shave… oh, and Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“It was totally not only  _my_  fault. That thing with your hips… you’re lucky I didn’t bite you.”

“…I’ll take that as a challenge.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :)  
> If I see/read this is of your liking, I'll most probably open [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/) ask for one-line prompts for this series. So please, give feedback!
> 
> xo, Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set in early S2]

**“Please come get me.”**

“Felicity? Where are you? And why are you whispering?”

“Since when do you ask so many questions, Mr. Secrecy? Sorry, that was snappy. But I’m kinda about to get caught red-handed and could really use a rain-check on this questioning.”

“Red-handed…?”

“Literally. There’s this really great red dress in here. It must be Channel or something like that. I don’t even think she’d notice if it disappeared with me.”

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_. Where are you?”

“… remember how I said there was something fishy about Isabel Rochev? Which was totally verified by her name being in your vigilante notebook; but there was no trace of anything online, that I could hack into.”

“Yes…”

“So I may have gotten frustrated and gone for a more hands-on alternative.”

“Hands on?”

“As in breaking into her place and going through her network from within.”

“ _Felicity!_ ”

“I thought we agreed on leaving the hissing and judgement for later! When I’m safe and not arrested for trespassing?”

“Someone’s there?”

“Yes, why do you think I’m hiding in her closet? Isabel herself, I’d bet by the heel sounds.”

“Okay. How can I help? I’m at the foundry, can you guide me into hacking her system, taking down the lights for you to sneak out?”

“If it were as easy to hack I wouldn’t be up here myself, would I?… Sorry, snarky again. It turns out closed-spaces are much higher in my do-not-like list than I’d have expected; especially considering this is a whole walk-in closet–”

“ _Felicity_.”

“Right, yeah, focus. You have to come here.”

“Okay, I’ll change and be there in five.”

“ _NO!_  I mean, yes, but not like that. I don’t really think full-on angry voice Arrow is going to cut it with ice-cold Rochev. You’ve seen her around vulture investors, she doesn’t even flinch.”

“So what do you suggest?”

“…”

“Felicity?”

“I was thinking something more on the lines of just Oliver Queen showing up to her penthouse. With a smile. And a bottle of russian vodka?”

“You want me to…?”

“ _No_. I mean yes, but not really. Just some flirty-flirt to distract her for enough time for me to get out. And definitely do  _not_  bring her to the bedroom.”

“…I wasn’t planning to.”

“Oh, not because of that, you can do what you want with…  _that_ ; it’s just the walk-in closet is by her room, where her laptop was. The kitchen feels like the safest place.”

“Alright, I’m almost there. I’ll be loud so you can take my cue.”

“Okay… but don’t be  _too_  loud. I don’t want to be further traumatised by this.”

“Felicity… nothing’s going to happen. You know that, right?”

“… I guess so. I just thought–”

“No. Isabel and I… it was a mistake; you were right.”

“Oh. My three favourite words. Now let me out of here; and be sure to take the vodka back with you tonight, to the foundry I mean. I think I’ll need a drink or two after this.”

“Yeah. I think I will too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :)  
> If I see/read this is of your liking, I'll most probably open [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/) ask for one-line prompts for this series. So please, give feedback!
> 
> xo, Lucy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [inspired by [this picture](http://emilybuttrickards.tumblr.com/post/125654892075/is-tha-really-ebrs-butt-in-your-url-icon-which) of emily bett rickards]

“Felicity…”

“Hmm?”

“What is  _that_?”

“Wha– Oliver, are you really pointing at my butt right now? We’re in a public beach.”

“I’m not… I just, didn’t know that was what you were wearing.”

“A bikini? To the beach? Groundbreaking.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Of course I do; your voice is almost down to Arrow-growly levels.”

“Then why–”

“Because this is by far the most modest swimsuit I packed.”

“…  _this_ , animal print”

“Who’s the one babbling now, huh?”

“Felicity… inside.  _now_.”

“Oh no, mister. If I could handle you parading shirtless around me for two whole years, you can deal for a couple hours while I get a tan.”

“…this is torture, you know?”

“Says the man who lived in purgatory. I know it may be  _hard_ , but I’m sure you can deal.”

“Funny… you know I’m getting back at you for this later on, right?”

“Counting on it.”

“And we’re definitely going for a place with a  _private_  beach next stop.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :)  
> If I see/read this is of your liking, I'll most probably open [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/) ask for one-line prompts for this series. So please, give feedback!
> 
> xo, Lucy


	6. Chapter 6

**“I’m not cut out for this.”**

“This is your first time; you’re not expected to be good at it.”

“Oliver, I don’t think it counts as first time if we’ve been at it for three hours.”

“… it’s been forty minutes.”

“Well, my arms say otherwise. Besides it’s the second time.”

“When, who–?”

“Once, just me; you were unconscious.”

“… okay. Let’s try again, like… this. Takes the strain off your shoulders.”

“Like that’s gonna help… sorry, I’m being grumpy. I know how much this means to you. Just wished it were as easy as it looks when you do it.”

“That’s because you weren’t there for my more than three hours of failing at it on  _my_  first time.”

“Yeah but you probably had a valid excuse, like being dehydrated or distracted by the view. Though you are shirtless, so I may claim that last one too.”

“I was alright; just aimless.”

“As am I; my hands are cramping. This is the first time my fingers have failed me. They have not failed the city thought.”

“… did you just–?”

“use your Arrow-y catchphrase in a bad pun? Yup. That I blame on exhaustion, and is my final argument for a break.”

“Alright. Big Belly Burger?”

“Yes! Oh, and Oliver? After that  _you_  have to learn something I’m great at, so we’re equally humiliated.”

“Felicity, I don’t think coding will be as fun to learn as archery.”

“That’s cause you’ve never met the Smoak way of rewarding right answers.”

“Will you get shirtless too?”

“In the spirit of healthy encouragement, of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... did I trick you? :)  
>  haha hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :)  
> If I see/read this is of your liking, I'll most probably open [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/) ask for one-line prompts for this series. So please, give feedback!
> 
> xo, Lucy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AU]

**“Please, put it DOWN.”**

“No. I–I can’t.”

“ _Felicity_ –”

“NO! Tommy, or whoever you are. Don’t Felicity me. And don’t take one step closer. I may be a lousy shot, but you’re a very big target.”

“Oliver.”

“W– _what?_ ”

“Oliver. That’s my real name. And I’ll explain it all if you just lower my gun.”

“You just  _killed_  my bodyguard and think saying a name squares that up? He must have hit you harder than I thought.”

“No– he’s not dead, just unconscious. And I’m just doing my job.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure knocking people down isn’t what you were around me for… or is it?”

“…”

“ _Oliver_ , you’re not just another student, are you?”

“No. I’m here for you.  _Wait!_  Not like that! Lower it back, Felicity! I’m not here to hurt you!”

“And how can I be sure of that with Rob lying on the floor?”

“Because  _he_  was here to hurt you. He’s been keeping tabs on you all along. Been hired right out of the job you fell back from.”

“Pegasus? I thought my resignation was pretty clear; I don’t want anything to do with  _that_.”

“I know. But they need you, and you already knew too much. He was their way to reel you back in.”

“Woah. That makes some sense. He always seemed kind of shady, but I just thought he’d watched too many Bond movies. And after all it’s like  _I_ ’m living in one.”

“I’m not a spy, Felicity.”

“Then who are you?”

“…I’m on your side.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: this AU has grown into a dialogue only multi-chapter fic, posted and continued [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11740143/chapters/26456211).


	8. Chapter 8

“Oliver, you’re aware you’re actually  _pouting_ , right?”

“I am not–”

“trying to get me to stay?”

“… is it working?”

“You, Mr. Queen, are incorrigible.”

“I just missed you, Mrs. Queen.”

“Smoak-Queen. And we’ve been back barely a week from two weeks of uninterrupted  _us_  time. You have to learn to share.”

“That’s never been my forte.”

“So Thea says. Stealing her ice-cream when she was just a kid? Really Oliver? Don’t  _ever_  try that one with me; remember I’ve got–”

“access to my bank accounts, yes.”

“ _Our_  bank accounts… so now that I think about it, that’s no longer a very good threat.”

“Does that mean I can talk you into staying in tonight?”

“Nope. But you can talk me into coming early.”

“…”

“Don’t give me that look; you know I meant coming  _home_.”

“Felicity go,  _now_. And keep your phone within reach.”

“Mr. Queen, are you–”

“going to text you to tempt you back to me? Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :)  
> If I see/read this is of your liking, I'll most probably open [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/) ask for one-line prompts for this series. So please, give feedback!
> 
> xo, Lucy


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy x Oliver friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's a bit different. I got Tommy x Oliver feels from a tumblr post and wanted to write about their friendship. Set in their pre-island days.]

**“Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?”**

“… dude, that’s deep. _Way_ too deep for a four am drunk talk. Seriously Oliver, lighten up. I’m sure getting kicked out of college isn’t that bad.”

“Again. Kicked out _again_ , Tommy.”

“Yes. But since when does that bother you?”

“…”

“Moira brought up the trust-fund threat, huh?”

“Yup.”

“A classic. Malcolm has pulled that one out of his ass more times than I could count. Yet I’ve never had an existential crisis.”

“Because you’ve faked your way out of those.”

“Yes. I should really major in drama.”

“Hah. I’ve always been awful at that. Mom lets it slide but dad… he’s got my future so planned ahead and doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment. Thea says they’re fighting more.”

“That’s never changed and is not your fault.”

“…”

“Okay, you need a pep-talk, you got it. But gotta repay me, buddy, with all that trust-fund money I’m gonna save you from losing.”

“Cocky much?”

“Always. Alright take Speedy; she’s gonna miss having someone to chase around and annoy all the time.”

“She’s got you.”

“Oh but _I_  know just the way to bother her back. You, on the other hand, she has wrapped around her curly pony-tail.”

“Isn’t it ‘wrapped around her finger’?”

“Aren’t you the one that failed Lit., for like the third time?”

“Point taken. Though I got through The Odyssey this time.”

“LIke that will be useful. Moving on: Raisa. Who’s gonna eat the truck-load of pastries she bakes when you come around?”

“…we’re circling back to you.”

“Yeah, but I need help. And, as we’re on the topic of me, what would I ever do without you, buddy?”

“Sleep at 4am instead of giving inspirational speeches?”

“Probably, thought it’s nice to share the wisdom. But really Oliver, I mean it. It’s been you and me, bud, from as long as I can remember. Who’s gonna be my wingman when we’re travelling around the world this summer? Who’s gonna drag me to their house when I’m passing out and don’t want to upset daddy dearest?”

“I’m sure the girl I help you pick up at the bar.”

“Hah maybe. But it remains true, all that would be better with you by my side.”

“…that sounds weird.”

“Roll with it. You know I only care about three things: money, the pleasure money brings me, and you.”

“Glad to know I come third.”

“You’re welcome. Now go to bed, come home tomorrow, and I’ll help you rehearse the ‘I’ll turn my life around’ talk for your dad.”

“Thanks, buddy. Really.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no Olicity here, but please leave a word if this is something you enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AU]  
> Follow up to [chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4496322/chapters/10272363)'s 'verse

**“Look at me - just breathe, okay?”**

“Just _breathe_? Oliver, they’re shooting at us!”

“And I’ll be shooting right back at them as soon we can get to my bedroom.”

“Your _what_? You seriously have your priorities messed up.”

“Not that – stay low and run when I tell you to.”

“Okay, but just cause that sounds more tempting than getting shot at. But we’re gonna have a talk about all this commanding later”

“…”

“…they stopped. Oliver, they stopped shooting. Why do I think that’s a bad thing?”

“Because it means they’re closing in on us.”

“Yup, that’s definitely worse… and suddenly makes you pulling a freaking arsenal from under your bed seem normal. I swear if this isn’t in the next Bourne movie-”

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_. Please, I know this is a lot to take in, and I’ll answer everything I can, as soon as people stop trying to kill us.”

“ _Us._ Not you… they’re shooting cause I’m here…”

“ _Hey_ , it’s gonna be okay. Just breathe, and stay behind me. Do you trust me?”

“As crazy as it sounds, and that’s saying a lot coming from me, I do.”

“Great. Then let’s get this over with.”

“Right with you, Bourne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: this AU has grown into a dialogue only multi-chapter fic, posted and continued [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11740143/chapters/26456211).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set at some point in the future]

 

“We’re living here from now on.”

“Felicity-”

“Yes. Just need to order a mini fridge, stack up on delivery menus and we’re set. Just like my college days. It’ll be fun!”

“As much as I’d love that, I really don’t think we can stay only in our bedroom.”

“Why not? It’s got its own bathroom, plenty of light, a nice view, and a bed.”

“Felici-”

“A _bed_ , Oliver.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I don’t see how we can do our jobs from here.”

“We’ll become stay-at-home CEO and mayor. Start a new trend. Conference calls and emails; it’s quite a time saver really.”

“Okay, and how about our _other_ job.”

“Me on my laptop, and you jumping in and out of the window. Easy.”

“…”

“Oh! I can even design a secret compartment for your Arrow suit in our closet!”

“That… sounds great. But still honey, don’t you think you’re over-reacting?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“It’s just-”

“One of the most embarrassing moments of my life… and _that’s_ saying something.”

“It’s just your mom.”

“Yes. _Just_ my mom –who is already a lot–, walking in on us. Half-naked, getting it on, in our _kitchen_.”

“… it could’ve been worse. We could’ve been completely naked.”

“Yeah well, your ass was. And it took her 2.5 seconds to compliment it. We’re never going to live that down.”

“Well, if anything she’s going to knock more often.”

“Yeah, at what cost? She’ll be giving me the talk every time we see each other. Probably advice me on new moves to try, and ask about the size of– how are you finding any of this funny?”

“Sorry. Donna’s just texted you.”

“Gimme that.”

“…”

“An eggplant emoji? _Mom!!_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was actually written for the ship of the year awards on tumblr. If you could go give it a like and reblog on [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/ship%20of%20the%20year), it'd be awesome :)  
> [btw for anyone not clued in about it, eggplant emoji=penis]


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set at some point in the future]

 

“Oliver is that–”

“It’s not what you think.”

“Really? Because it looks like you’re–”

“Waiting on you, just passing the time.”

“Right..so that’s why you’re wearing those?”

“I was just curious.”

“I’m not one to object to anything you wear, or _not_ wear, but _really_ Oliver? My _glasses_?”

“…I’ve never worn glasses.”

“They look good on you. Well maybe not those, they’re pretty tiny. but you’re pulling it off. Quite sexy.”

“Hmm. I was going for responsible. At this point I’m ready to try anything to get the committee to take me seriously.”

“I’m sure you’ll charm their pants off soon enough… not literally I hope. Pretty sure they’d love that, though. Press would have a field day, as they did with our ‘bdsm secret life-style’.”

“Yeah, maybe no more talking about ‘tying people up’ in public, hon.”

“Got it, Mr. Mayor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was actually written for the ship of the year awards on tumblr. If you could go give it a like and reblog on [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/ship%20of%20the%20year), it'd be awesome :)
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :)  
> If I see/read this is of your liking, I'll most probably open [my tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/) ask for one-line prompts for this series. So please, give feedback!
> 
> xo, Lucy


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AU]  
> Follow up to [chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4496322/chapters/10272363) and [chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4496322/chapters/14168902)'s 'verse

"You know this is not exactly how I pictured it would be like."

"You've pictured yourself breaking into the library at night?"

"No. I've already done that."

"…"

"Don't look so surprised. Doesn't the goth look and hacker background say anything to you?"

"Huh."

"I meant my getaway. Fleeing for my life after a shoot-out and ending up in a library is a bit anticlimactic, if I must say."

"And you must?"

"Absolutely. Babbling is part of the package deal with me. Which I'd have assumed you'd learnt too since I verbally derailed two words into our first conversation."

"Yeah. 'Walking Calvin Klein ad.' Gotta admit I've been called worse."

"I believe I then said 'a less douchy version of it,' which I still stand by, since you've apparently saved my life and all."

"Felicity… I know this seems confusing, and you don't have all the facts–"

"Barely any is more like it. "

"But you've trusted me this far."

"You haven't let me down."

"And I won't. Just a little bit longer and it'll better. You'll be safe."

"Okay. And how exactly does the library come in handy in this? I'm no expert in the corporate assassination business, but since I'm pretty sure the guys that were shooting at us aren't that dead, we can expect more to come soon, right? Shouldn't getting out of campus be the safest choice then?"

"We will."

"… after you've done some light reading?"

"After I've followed protocol."

"… I take it by your silence that that's where the explanation stops."

"…"

"Okay then… Just to be clear, in absence of other logic, I'm sticking with my Bond theories… And he can smile!"

"I try not to make it a habit when we're in danger."

"And why are we? In immediate danger that is. Was Rob about to kill me when you stepped in?"

"No. They only tried to kill you because you were with me."

"Well, that's comforting."

"Rob's job probably was to keep tabs on you; see if they could turn you, or if you were about to rat them out. But their time was running out; soon they'd brought you in, no matter the cost."

"Oh. And that's spy-code for…"

"Your mother."

"Is she alright!?"

"Yes. She's been relocated to a safe facility, under the impression of an all-paid vacation. She'll be okay."

"Wha– what have I gotten us into? Oliver, why can't they leave me alone?"

"You know what they want from you."

"..."

"You made that code, they need you to finish it."

"I won't. I may have dabbled outside the lines before, but I stop at mass-murder. Quite before that actually."

"I know."

"Because you're 'Tommy', my fake classmate who I've been fake-tutoring all month?"

"No. Because it's not who you are. Or who you want to be. Anyone that really talks to you can know that in a heartbeat."

"… but I _wrote_ the code."

"Before you knew what it was for."

"How do you _know_ that for sure?"

"Because I know _you_. And I'll get you out of this, Felicity. I promise."

"Well Oliver, I hope you're a better spy than you are a programmer."

"Well, that's a given."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: this AU has grown into a dialogue only multi-chapter fic, posted and continued [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11740143/chapters/26456211).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set during happy times in S4]

"Oliver... I never thought I would say this sounding worried, but why are you wearing the Arrow suit on our bedroom?”

“...”

“Are you actually blushing?”

“I–You’re going to laugh.”

“Probably. But it’s better than me being confused.”

“Yes. Which is why I came to you, instead of risking pissing you off.”

“And how does the Arrow suit fit into this?”

“...it’s stuck.”

“Wha– _Again_? How do you keep getting the zipper jammed? I swear, you’ve been wearing these for half a decade. Why is this becoming such an issue now?”

“...”

“Spit it out, Queen.”

“You.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“...”

“Oliverrr?”

“Don’t angry-voice me, it was you.”

“... _oh_. Me as in–”

“–almost every time you’ve taken me off the suit–”

“–the zipper came off with your pants.”

“Something like that. It has more to do with the way you yank it down, pull at it–”

“Okay I get it, Arrow suit can’t handle rough sexy-times. You know what this means, right?”

“Please don’t say stop having sex with the Arrow suit.”

“Lord no! You’re gonna have to strip for me instead.”

“I can so work with that.”

“ _Oh,_  starting right now then. Good. Thank you, busted zipper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask) :) I'm now open to this kind of prompts.  
> You can also find reblog-able versions of each ficlet [here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/dialogue%20only), as well as list of them classified by tone/genre in my [tumblr fanfiction page](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/fanfiction).


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AU]

**“Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”**

“What?”

“He saw me, Iris!! And not in a platonic-maybe glanced this way, but full-on caught me staring at his shirtless glory through the window like a creep!”

“Calm down. Are you sure of it? Maybe he just saw movement or something.”

“Oh, I’m sure, Cait; he stopped and leaned out the window and all. Frack, I’m gonna have to move out! That’s the only way out of this with some dignity. And I love this apartment!”

“Maybe he liked it? I mean, if he’s walking around half clothed all the time as you say, with no curtains on. And all that picking up his newspaper only in his underwear thing is _not_ normal.”

“I’m kinda with Iris here.”

“Right? Oh no. No no no no no.”

“He’s knocking on your door isn’t he?” 

“...yes. What do I do?”

“Wild guess, open it, come up with some lame excuse for your ogling and invite him in for a drink?”

“Iris West, how much porn have you been watching lately?”

“Just breathe, Felicity, use your words. They lead somewhere.”

“Yeah, usually down the gutter.”

“You both are not as helpful as I’d hoped.”

“We can stay on the line though, moral support.”

“Or put us on speaker! It’d be nice to put a voice to the mental image you’ve painted in detail.”

“Oookay, and I’m hanging up.”

“Good luck!”

* * *

 

“Felicity! How did your day go yesterday?”

“Weird. Good. Kinda.”

“You’re gonna need to expand that.”

“We had coffee.”

“Good. Did he have his shirt off?”

“Iris! Do you mean in a cafe, or at home...?”

“Have you two been talking to my mother? You all sound desperate for me to get laid or something.”

“Just encouraging, that’s all.”

“At a coffee house. Clothed.”

“... _and?_ ”

“He’s _nice_.”

“...and that’s a bad thing?”

“No. It’s just... almost _too much_? I mean he looks like _that_ , t-shirt on and all, and his eyes are insanely blue up close. He even has a freaking dimple when he smiles.”

“Marry him.”

“haha at least date him.”

“I would, even if it’d make the ‘how-did-you-two-met?’ part of the story awkward. But there’s one more thing.”

“He’s actually got a third nipple.”

“Iris, with all the shirtless staring Felicity’s already done, I think she’d known that.”

“He’s my boss. Well, not really; my boss’s boss’ son.”

“Shut up! Your neighbour, crazy hot, abs and arms guy, is Oliver freaking Queen?”

“Wait, wasn’t he in Russia?”

“Yes and yes. He just came back a month ago, hence the new apartment next door. And in my defence he looks nothing like the old pictures.”

“Better haircut?”

“And the body. Don’t forget the body.”

“Never underestimate good facial hair. I mean he looked cute before, but now he’s–”

“... he’s what?”

“Perfect, dreamy, boyfriend-material?”

“ _here_.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Aren’t you calling from the office?”

“He’s in your cubicle?!”

“I... I gotta go. Lunch is here.”

“Felicity Smoak you’re so gonna call us in an hour with an update.”

“Give her two.”

* * *

 

“Finally!”

“It’s been a work week, Iris. Maybe she’s been too busy.”

“So many un-answered texts. This is the first answered call, you better spill, Smoak!”

“Felicity will call you back in ten, ladies.”

“Fifteen actually, there’s that thing we’re so doing again– _oh_ , are we on speaker? Oliver!”

“ _Oliver?!_ ”

“We’re hanging up _now_ , but you so owe us a drink and the full story tonight.”

“Yup. And congratulations!”

“...”

“They’ve hung up, right?”

“Honestly, can you blame her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Played around with a longer version this time, and more than two voices in it too! It was a bit tough, considering no dialogue tags can be used to say who's talking. So please let me know if it was understandable and enjoyable :)
> 
> If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask) :) I'm now open to this kind of prompts.  
> You can also find reblog-able versions of each ficlet [here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/dialogue%20only), as well as list of them classified by tone/genre in my [tumblr fanfiction page](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/fanfiction).


	16. Chapter 16

**"That looked easier on tv."**

“…hon, what exactly _is_ that?”

“It is supposed to be crème brûlée. All golden and crunchy on top, like we had on our first whole date at that little restaurant by the beach. But somehow it’s turned into yellow soup.”

“…”

“Are you about to laugh or cry?”

“Is crying of laughter an option?”

“Oliver! I was trying to be sweet and anniversar-y.”

“I’m sorry, you are, this is very sweet… exactly how much sugar did you put into it?”

“Oh you so don’t deserve the new set of lingerie I’m rocking under all this.”

“Hey, come on, I’m sorry. You know I love you, crappy food and all. I’m just amazed at how you managed to make it watered and burnt at the same time.”

“It’s a gift passed down by generations of Smoak women.”

“And I love you all the more for it. Now, how about we order some pizza and open that bottle of wine you’ve been eyeing all week.”

“And that’s why I love you. Oh! And what about dessert?”

“It’s already wrapped in what promises to be delicious blue lace.”

“...we’re so skipping pizza right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask) :) I'm now open to this kind of prompts.  
> You can also find reblog-able versions of each ficlet [here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/dialogue%20only), as well as list of them classified by tone/genre in my [tumblr fanfiction page](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/fanfiction).


	17. Chapter 17

**“Just what did we do last night?”**

“You don’t remember?”

“Oh I do, in detail and HD, thankfully.”

“But still–”

“- _how_ did we do _this_?”

“I’d be happy to show you again.”

“Oh I’m sure you do, but Oliver, the team will be here any minute.”

“… I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“That we’ve basically _wrecked_ the entire lair while having sex?! I don’t think so, hon.”

“Not the whole thing just a…”

“training dummy, computer screen, lamp and a chair. _My_ chair.”

“...”

“I don’t think they’re looking past your arrows lying all around the room either, or your Arrow suit leaving a trail straight to the bed.”

“They’ve already bought a second one, not wanting to share with us.”

“Yeah, no wonder. Look at _this_! I’d be impressed if this weren’t so extra.”

“I’m proud.”

“Yeah I can tell, your face is all smiley and smug... don’t look at me too long, we need to fix this, not make it worse.”

“You’re getting distracted?”

“You know exactly the answer to that, Mr. Queen. As you did last night when you started doing the thing.”

“Which thing exactly are we talking about? There were many... things.”

“I mean it started ‘cause you’re _you_ , but doing the salmon ladder shirtless was obviously baiting me. Some would even say rude.”

“You put on my favorite dress.”

“As sweet as that is, that line and a shrug won’t help our alibi, hon.”

“We’re newlyweds. Isn’t this expected?”

“Yeah, I don’t think that excuse will hold up either. They’ve walked in on us more times in the last two weeks than ever before.”

“Maybe we could install a doorbell, or lock up the elevators more often.”

“Or try to control ourselves until we’re home.”

“...”

“Never mind, dumb idea. That totally doesn’t sound doable right now.”

“I can’t help but agree, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

“Mmm I love when you say that. Both agreeing and my name.”

“Ha ha. And how about ‘I love you’?”

“Yes, tell me more.”

“Mm I’d rather show you.”

“...”

“What– _what the hell?_  Oliver! Felicity!?”

“... busted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask). [Here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/163613996782/put-one-of-these-in-my-askbox-to-see-how-my-muse) are a few ideas to choose from too :)  
> You can also find reblog-able versions of each ficlet [here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/dialogue%20only), as well as list of them classified by tone/genre in my [tumblr fanfiction page](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/fanfiction).


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set in early S2]

**“I didn’t know you could do that.”**

“What? A headstand?”

“Yes. You’ve never worked out in the lair before.”

“I have actually, just with Dig. He made me eat the floor more times that I could count.”

“…”

“Wrestling. Not so fun.”

“It could be.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“…ookay. Oliver, are you aware you’re staring?”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Only fair really, considering you’re constantly working out for me. Not _for_  me, but you know, right there, where I just can _not_  see. And I’m just gonna zip it now.”

“No need on my account.”

“…”

“But may I ask, why–”

“-am I working out? To try to avoid another incident.”

“You’re not–”

“-going on another mission? As you know, that’s for me to decide.”

“Your life, your choice.”

“Good. And yes, the idea of collar bombs and creepy doll guys doesn’t excite me much, but I’d feel better being prepared. Sorta.”

“So yoga.”

“For starters. Combat training then.”

“Felicity–”

“Hey! My choice, remember mister?”

“I do. I was just going to ask if maybe, maybe I could teach you a few things.”

“Oh.”

“Things as in moves. Combat moves. To block somebody, get out of a hold. Those moves.”

“I’m usually the one talking in sentence fragments.”

“I’ll just go, practice, over there.”

“...weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious Felicity to the effect she has on Oliver gives me life. Hope you like it too!
> 
> If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask). [Here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/163613996782/put-one-of-these-in-my-askbox-to-see-how-my-muse) are a few ideas to choose from too :)  
> You can also find reblog-able versions of each ficlet [here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/dialogue%20only), as well as list of them classified by tone/genre in my [tumblr fanfiction page](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/fanfiction).


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AU - olicity meeting in vegas during their breaks from college]

**“That’s the cheesiest pickup line I’ve ever heard.”**

“Excuse me?”

“And that’s saying something. I’ve been doing homework on this bar since I was five, so I’ve seen my fair share of sleazy men trying to talk a girl up.”

“Sleazy-”

“-guy, in this case. I mean, you’re a man, alright, but not the old, creepy type that still aims at people my age. _Not_ that you were hitting on me.”

“I could.”

“What?”

“I could be hitting on you. Though I don’t think I should, given that you’re mocking me.”

“I’d call it constructive criticism. And a favor to me and the next girl you were planning to play that line again with.”

“It could work.”

“It could. But you and I both know that whoever falls for _that_  would’ve gone away with you even without using your mouth.”

“…”

“Not like _that_! For talking. And saying ridiculous things you don’t need.”

“And why don’t I need them?”

“See? _This._  This almost smug, teasing version feels much more real and convincing. Even with the weirdly sinister haircut.”

“What’s wrong with my– never mind. Who _are_  you?”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

“I know. That’s good though, starting with your name.”

“Hm, and what else can I get better at?”

“The last name. Drop it, sounds pretentious; or like you’re trying to sell her something.”

“Ha.”

“…unless you are? If so I’d warn you the casino’s security is a real hard-ass about that.”

“What? No, I’m not an escort. I’m just–”

“-offering?”

“You could say that. Are you interested?”

“…still needs work. Less douche-y and without the playbook of porno lines and you won’t even have to move a finger.”

“…this coming from the girl that can’t help talking in unending sexual innuendos.”

“Unintended is the key word. Which usually makes people laugh or cringe, instead of turn them on. So not to the point.”

“You are remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it... and yes, compliments help. Thoughtful ones, at least, and with that focused, pensive look you’ve got going on now.”

“This is better?”

“Yes. Good. Doable.”

“That was intended.”

“Still cringe-y and laughable though, right?”

“Not at all.”

“...”

“You don’t need a wingman, or a line.”

“Neither do you, if you’re just yourself.”

“I can be just myself over coffee. Tomorrow maybe?”

“...that was good, will definitely work. Want me to supervise when you lay it on somebody?”

“I just did.”

“...Oliver?”

“Felicity.”

“I–You–just...That’s not a game.”

“No, it’s not. You’re not.”

“...you’re doing really good so far.”

“Okay.”

“Good enough for coffee even, maybe. If anything to give you more pointers, conversations and–”

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty._ ”

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna have coffee with me?”

“Oh. You’re asking, actually to–”

“-have coffee. With you. Being ourselves, no lines, no playbook.”

“I...”

“-don’t have words. If that’s a no, it’s okay. I just don’t know how to read you as easily as you do me.”

“Ha. You did it now.”

“Unintentional. You’re rubbing off on me.”

“...”

“Okay that was even worse. And you’re laughing.”

“But not cringing.”

“And maybe turned on?”

“Ha, careful buddy, coffee first, intended sexual innuendos later.”

“Later? Coffee?”

“Tomorrow. Ten am, at the lobby?”

“Can’t wait.”

“...there’s a cheesy line I can live with.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun with this one :)
> 
> If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask). [Here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/163613996782/put-one-of-these-in-my-askbox-to-see-how-my-muse) are a few ideas to choose from too :)  
> You can also find reblog-able versions of each ficlet [here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/dialogue%20only), as well as list of them classified by tone/genre in my [tumblr fanfiction page](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/fanfiction).


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AU - high school olicity]

**“Have you ever even done this before?”**

“… I may have.”

“Really? What kind of life do you lead as a sixteen year old to have hacked your way out of a room?”

“An interesting one. Besides you’re the one that got us into this mess.”

“I just said the company’s server room could be helpful for the project and you were all ‘take me to it _now_ ’ using your loud voice.”

“Well you can’t make that offer and don’t expect me to get excited.”

“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances.”

“Yeah right, Queen. You could’ve at least warned me this was illegal.”

“And what do you call computer hacking?

“A hobby. That I do not engage in. Besides you said your father would ground you from here to graduation if you were caught here. So really you should be thanking me.”

“I am. Big Belly Busters as soon as we’re in the clear.”

“And a milkshake. With extra fries, given I’ll have to hack back in to erase the surveillance footage.”

“…”

“Is that judgement I’m seeing.”

“Pride.”

“Good. It suits you.”

“Ha. So Smoak, how much longer–”

“–done! I’ll take the strawberry shake, please.”

“You’re something else.”

“Admit it, Queen. Your life is more exciting since we’ve had to partner up.”

“Yeah, I’ll thank Professor Slade for it next time he’s barking at me... or maybe that’s the excuse I’ll be giving Detective Lance when the police shows up.”

“What–”

“Guards. Coming from your nine o’clock.”

“Seriously? What are you, a navy seal?”

“You pick up some things playing paintball.”

“You rich people–”

“–are the worst, I know. We’re still getting caught, though.”

“You snuck us in here! I can’t hack our way past people, just electronic locks.”

“Maybe we can hack our way through...”

“What?”

“Trust me.”

“If I have to. Oliver, what are you–”

“...”

“Hey! This is a restricted area. What are you– _oh_ , Mr. Queen, I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you. Or have an authorization for you being here...”

“It’s okay, Joe, is it? Sorry, the staircase door opened here, and the IT floor seemed _private_ enough. We’ll find another place if this can’t be it.”

“...ookay. I’ll escort you down.”

“Without telling my father, I assume.”

“Don’t push it, Oliver.”

“Shh hon, don’t be shy. As if this is the first time we’ve been caught.”

“ _You are so dead_.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know if the extra fries were worth it, but at least I’m one step closer to being a regular James Bond. Jane Bond maybe.”

“I’d say ‘you’re welcome’ if I didn’t fear you’d throw your milkshake at me.”

“Smart, Queen. Next time you plant one on me, it’d better not be a cover-up.”

“What?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Next time. As in–”

“–a turn of phrase. If we ever find ourselves in a pinch, warn a girl before kissing her senseless. Just saying.”

“Senseless?”

“Shut up.”

“Hey! You’re wasting your fries! Eat them, not toss them at me.”

“You kinda deserve it. Besides the last three times we’ve been here, you’ve ended up munching on mine.”

“And you finishing my shake.”

“You’ve never complained.”

“I’m not. It’s yours.”

“Okay...”

“So, Bond, what kind of trouble can we get into for next week’s assignment?”

“Lord, help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this steered me to another au :) the notion of olicity as classmates will always be funny and shippable to me (...as if every other type isn’t lol)  
> (p.s. check the comments for a little snippet about the kiss ;)
> 
> If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask). [Here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/163613996782/put-one-of-these-in-my-askbox-to-see-how-my-muse) are a few ideas to choose from too :)  
> You can also find reblog-able versions of each ficlet [here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/dialogue%20only), as well as list of them classified by tone/genre in my [tumblr fanfiction page](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/fanfiction).


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AU - high school olicity (same 'verse as [chapter 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4496322/chapters/26340045))]  
> for Lady447, who prompted the initial sentence (marked in bold)  
> p.s. check chapter 20's comments for an extra something about their kiss

“ **I’ve killed him**... that’s good, right?”

“Yes. That’s what you need to pass this level.”

“Oh. Good! What’s next?”

“You’re getting hooked, aren’t you?”

“... maybe. Though there’s still the nagging notion that this could load way faster. All that lagging is really tragic.”

“You are such a nerd.”

“As if you didn’t know that already.”

“I did. It’s refreshing.”

“Oh so that’s why you keep me around, Queen? Switching things up, clearing the air from all the stuffy, Richie Rich type buddys of yours?”

“That is the dorkiest cultural reference you’ve done to date.”

“Yeah, I gotta renew my material. I’ve been around your mansion for far too long.”

“We both know you love it here.”

“Because of Raisa. And her magically delicious chocolate chip cookies. Besides we had work to do.”

“That we wrapped two hours ago.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, never.”

“... Raisa doesn’t make cookies unless there’s visitors, right?”

“Ha, maybe. But still, I like you. Being here I mean. We’re acing Slade’s class, have baked goods on week days, and you’ve made my wifi so much better.”

“It was pitiful, really.”

“And it’s nice being better at you at something.”

“Ha. This video game? You’ve just got time and practice on me... you know what I mean.”

“I do. I can almost understand fluent Felicity now.”

“Except the techno babble.”

“But I’m acing the unintended innuendos class.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask). [Here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/163613996782/put-one-of-these-in-my-askbox-to-see-how-my-muse) are a few ideas to choose from too. And feel free to say if there’s a specific ‘verse I’ve already worked at that you wish your line to (try to) be written for :)  
> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set in early S04]

“Wait right there, don’t move!” _  
_

“… Oliver, hon, we were kinda in the middle of something here.”

“I know!”

“Something I was quite enjoying and thought you were too?”

“…”

“I’m really trying to be understanding here, but I don’t know how anyone can _not_  take this the wrong way.”

“Just a second!”

“… is it an emergency? Was your phone ringing?”

“…”

“And if it was, it better have been an alert from a bad bank robbery or something... not like there’s any _good_  kind of robbery, but I mean something major. It better be _something_ _major_ , Oliver, for you to jump from our bed and leave me like this.”

“I cant—”

“—come back? If so, let me know, ‘cause I fully intend to continue what you started, with or without you.”

“Almost there!”

“With you would be preferred, but even then you’re definitely owing me after that. A mind-blowing orgasm at least; two would be better.”

 _“Fe-li-ci-ty._ ”

“Three ideal. And in creative ways. Though who am I kidding? It’ll be great either way.”

“You’ll like this!”

“… Oliver, I don’t like surprises or mysteries, you know that! What is it? Is it really better than sex? Because that’s where my mind’s set now.”

“I think so… kinda.”

“… okay, you’re quiet. And meek. That doesn’t say much, and is definitely not how you’re normally when half-naked in bed.”

“Felicity…”

“Oh my god, is it a _toy_? Do you want to try something different? Or a book?”

“Hon—”

“—have you gone through my boxes?”

“Fel—is there something there to find?”

“No… not now, at least.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Despite you actually fleeing the room as soon as we were getting to the good part of this evening.”

“Honey—”

“—not that your homemade lasagna and chocolate mousse weren’t good; great even. But still, _sex_ , Oliver. It’s been three weeks!”

“I know.”

"Three weeks of late nights, and business trips, and last minute missions, and zero Oliver-induced orgasms for Felicity.”

“And I intend to fix that—”

“—after you’ve made a bathroom break?”

“No, that wasn’t it, I just—”

“— _what,_  hon?”

“...”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah.”

“That…”

“Yes.”

“Oliver?”

“Felicity.”

“That’s a ring.”

“It is. I…”

“… you…”

“ _I love you_ , Felicity.”

“Oh god.”

“Our lives are… insane.”

“That’s a word for it.”

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way. And I don’t want to waste any moment before having you know how much I want you in my life. Now and forever.”

“…”

“Felicity, will you marry me?”

“ _Oliver_ …”

“I take that kiss means a ‘yes’.”

“ _Yes!_  Yes, definitely. Big, bold, yes to that, and this and you.”

“Okay…  are you still mad at me?”

“No, and you’re so getting a few Felicity-induced orgasms now too.”

“Hah… and hon?”

“Yes, babe? You’re not going to interrupt sex now too, right?”

“God no! But we’re so going over your boxes later.”

“You got it, Mr. Queen.”

“Now, where were we, Mrs. Smoak-Queen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask). [Here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/163613996782/put-one-of-these-in-my-askbox-to-see-how-my-muse) are a few ideas to choose from too. And feel free to say if there’s a specific ‘verse I’ve already worked at that you wish your line to (try to) be written for :)  
> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some undercover fun :)

**“That was a bad plan.”**

“It was _your_ plan.”

“That doesn’t always mean it’s good.”

“I won’t be able to bring up that statement next time you come up with an idea, right?”

“Nope. You and I both know in a pinch my lies hold better.”

“And yet here we are.”

“It’s not my fault mingling wasn’t proving to be safe enough. They were way more forward than I expected.”

“ _I know_.”

“Which is why I threw myself at you… _oh_ , for once that’s not not-accurate. I did, I am; for pretend, but still…  _Frack_.” 

“What?”

“He’s giving me the signal.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah… what do we do?”

“…”

“He’s staring. Oliver?”

“Let’s go inside.”

“ _Oliver_. You know what needs to happen inside.”

“Felicity, you need to be out of his sight _now_.”

“I agree, he’s creeped on me enough already. It’s like he’s set up to fulfill every cliche of a fictional pimp or something.”

“ _Felicity—_ ”

“—isn’t there a side door we can sneak out through?”

“No. I’ve made Dig look twice. Heavy security, and Deluca has kept an eye on you for as long as you’ve been on the floor.”

“I swear when we’re through this mission I’ll need to take a dozen showers.”

“Felicity… I'm sorry to have to ask you, but can you do this?”

“I can. I will, just…”

“Yes?”

“There are cameras and at least a mic there, Oliver. He’ll see and hear, and you know he’ll check that footage, to ‘verify the quality of my work’. Ugh.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

“I mean I can hack and delete those later with the bug we just planted. Traces of it is not what worries me now. But—what I meant is he’ll be watching… I’ll have to do it for real.”

“…”

“ _We_  will have to play this through. I mean it’s easier for you, you’ll just have to sit there and react as one would do in this scenario. Though I’m not quite sure what the private lap-dance etiquette is.”

“ _Felicity—_ ”

“—yes, no talking. I just wanted to warn you, us really; I’ll have to actually dance on you, and say and do all of _that_.”

“…”

“I swear your jaw’s about to crack.”

“I’ll need a good hour with that tire when we get back. That’s all I can think of not to snap his neck.”

“Woah okay, good. But first—we need to do this. Ready?”

“… you?”

“Nowhere near, but when has that stopped us before?”

“I’m with you. Let’s do this.”

“Oh god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun :D  
> If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask). [Here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/163613996782/put-one-of-these-in-my-askbox-to-see-how-my-muse) are a few ideas to choose from too. And feel free to say if there’s a specific ‘verse I’ve already worked at that you wish your line to (try to) be written for :)  
> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set at some point in the future]  
> Two lines prompted inspired this ficlet, which are, as usual, bolded.

**“I think I broke it.”**

“What— _oh_.”

“Yes. _That_.”

“Hon, don’t cry! We can buy another one.”

“I know, Oliver, that’s not the point. _I_ broke it.”

“Usually I do.”

“Yeah. Throwing a temper tantrum trying to cover it up as ‘being clumsy’.”

“It was… not like that.”

“Whatever, I can’t believe I did this.”

“It was an accident.”

“But still, _my tablet_ , Oliver. I’ve betrayed my tech.”

“I’m sure it’ll forgive you.”

“Not this one, it’s toast. I’m gonna have to customize a whole new one. And I don’t even know if I’ll do it properly ‘cause I’m so tired and scattered lately. So much that I bumped into it and drove it diving to the ground.”

“Technically it wasn’t just you.”

“Yeah, it was the bump. Totally the baby’s fault… I still love you, pea.”

“Hah, and I love you two… Felicity, hon, don’t cry, please.”

**“I think I need a hug.”**

“Come here.”

“I still can’t understand how you’re so squishy and comfortable with all that muscle.”

“I love you. And our already troublesome little girl—”

“—or boy.”

“Or boy.”

“I do too… but if I’m this clumsy with my _things_ , Oliver, how am I gonna handle a baby?”

“Hey, you’re going to be amazing. You already are.”

“I’m not sure this is all hormones.”

“Baby, I’m not going to lie and say there’s nothing to worry about; I am _terrified_. But we’ve prepped and are as ready as we could be. Everything is unpredictable but if there’s anything I’ve learnt in these seven years of knowing you, is there’s no one stronger than Felicity Smoak.”

“… damn, and I’m crying again.”

“I love you all the more for it.”

“… if you keep this going, I’m gonna flood your shirt, mister.”

"I can try to kiss the tears away.”

“Now you’re turning into the smartest in the relationship too.”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  If you've got a line you'd like me to play around with for one of this kind of ficlets, send it to me [on tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/ask). [Here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/163613996782/put-one-of-these-in-my-askbox-to-see-how-my-muse) are a few ideas to choose from too. And feel free to say if there’s a specific ‘verse I’ve already worked at that you wish your line to (try to) be written for :)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to read your reactions, what you liked, what piqued your interest, what you think needs work, whatever is in your mind. Just a few words can help better the result and make my day :) Please do so in the chapter/s you've read and enjoyed!
> 
> You can also find reblog-able versions of each ficlet [here](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/dialogue%20only), as well as list of them classified by tone/genre in my [tumblr fanfiction page](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/fanfiction).
> 
> xo, Lucy


End file.
